In television distribution systems, such as cable or satellite television distribution systems, content is typically authorized for output by a particular television receiver. Thus, the user is restricted to where they may view their purchased content. This is a problem, because the user may desire to view purchased content at a different location than their television receiver. For example, a user may desire to purchase a pay-per-view (PPV) boxing event on their own account, but may desire to watch the event at their friend's house on a much larger television. However, the user cannot watch their purchased content on a television receiver located at another location in order to effectuate the desired scenario.
In the appended figures, the same number represents the same element or same type of element in all drawings.